fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui Nazuna
Yui Nazuna (ユイ ナズナ Yui Nazuna) is a Mage of Satyr Flute who uses Colour Magic and Cheer Magic to act as a support for her team, Conquerors Of Q*bert. Appearance Yui is a short girl who has long blue hair and pink eyes. She mostly wears her pink pajamas all the time and carries around a stuffed bunny. Personality Yui is generally a very quite girl who is quite shy around anyone except those that she is closest with, those people mostly just being her team mates. When she does talk though, she doesn't really have a filter on what she says, saying whatever weird thing comes into her head. This is, for the most part, why she is so shy around other people, because she is a weird girl who says the oddest things. Sometimes she accidentally says things out loud instead of just thinking it, generally causing people who have never heard her talk to think that's she's weird and making her feel embarrassed. History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Colour Magic: Colour Magic is a magic that lets an individual utilize a colour in the way that they see that colour, choosing a specific Shape and Nature. Yui uses the colour Periwinkle with an abstract, liquid shape that has a tranquilizing nature. She uses this to flow through the air, hitting people with it who aren't paying much attention to her and to create a protective barrier around herself. People who are hit with this colour have various different effects that can happen to them. If someone is running, they might slow down then stop moving altogether. Someone who is angry might calm down. However, if this colour is continually used on someone, they will always end up falling asleep. It has been guessed that if it gets used on someone who is asleep, it will eventually cause that persons heart to stop beating, ultimately killing them. Because of this, Yui always stops as soon as an opponent falls asleep, as she has gotten afraid that she might kill them if she uses it anymore than that. Cheer Magic: Cheer Magic is a magic that increases someones power the more that the caster cheers that person on. This is Yui's secondary magic that she uses when she gets worried that her partners aren't strong enough to win, which is usually whenever they can't beat the opponent immediately. Low Strength: Yui has almost no physical strength, having the same amount of strength as a normal 12 year old would. Low Speed: Yui isn't especially fast, not being faster than an average 12 year old girl. Because of this, she often feels like she can be a burden to her team when time is of the essence. Low Endurance: Yui isn't capable of doing anything physical for very long without getting exhausted. She usually just stands in one place when she's in a fight with her team, not being very good by herself. Decent Magic Power: Yui doesn't have a whole lot of Magic Power, but for a girl her age, she does have a fair bit of power and can support her team for a while in a fight, especially since her magic doesn't require her to constantly be using it. Trivia * Surprisingly enough, Yui is the one that came up with her teams name. Category:SuBash Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster mage Category:Caster magic user